


Strange Necessities

by spectrumpsionic



Series: Sephiroth's Weird Adventures [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alien Biology, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: Another weird moment involving Sephiroth and his newfound love of dog food.





	Strange Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading this story I've had on my laptop for two years as well. Inspired by this comic: http://10kiaoi.tumblr.com/post/144110421220/ate-several-dog-treats-before-realizing-what-they

 President Shinra always told First Class SOLDIERS to be as “relatable” for trust reasons. However, for Angeal Hewley and the local below plate Midgar Shelter that never had been a problem, the man is seen weekly helping or donating money. This week Angeal had gathered his most trustworthy crew Zack Fair the cute new protégé he was currently working with, Genesis Rhapsodos childhood friend and lover and Sephiroth friend, general and currently dating two Banorans.  
  
They made their way down to the animal shelter in casual clothing, well as casual as it could for Genesis who heard Zack snicker at his choice of clothing as Angeal warned about fur. Honestly, Genesis didn’t even want to be here he would prefer a nice cappuccino and cozying with the guys or reading Loveless to Sephiroth who seemed to enjoy it as his hair was being played. Maybe he just enjoyed the hair petting.  
  
Stepping inside the shelter a woman by the name of Julie who looks about Ms. Hewley’s age looks Angeal up and down. She makes sure to compliment him on his plaid shirt and jeans. He could feel her eyes undress him as she did every week. She said things that hinted to being apart of his fan club but she always said she never heard of the club. She places a sticker on all of their chest except Sephiroth who takes the sticker quickly before she can register.  
  
Sephiroth had a bad night and was still kicking himself for his “sex talk” he attempted. It started a couple of months ago with Angeal and Genesis asking about dating Sephiroth was a very strong man but his sense on affection was terrible. Having a lack of a mother and father made him who he was as well as being raised by Hojo made him awkward.  
  
He hated speeches and most public events so for a private situation and love to combine it just ends awkward. Every now and then as Julie explained about the dogs and praising Angeal which gained a laugh from Zack, Genesis would wink back to the silver haired man.  
  
Two hours later Angeal smiled filled with pride and honor. He loved helping those in need even if they with furry with no capable sense of speech. He loved dogs and though he couldn’t have one because of Shinra rules this was his outlet to see them. He tied a bag and threw it out back returning inside to see Genesis on his phone wiping a counter in the same spot he left him before leaving out.  
  
“Pretty sure that spot is clean Genesis.” The other agreed and continued his work Genesis mimicked his face and continued looking at the phone.  
  
“I swear Sephiroth gets all the flattering angles.”  
  
Angeal chuckles looking around. “Where is Sephiroth? I haven’t seen him in like an hour. Zack?” The young prodigy turns around and looks at Angeal with a shrug as he tosses a stray ball up and down. “Zack put that down, it’s for the dogs.” He sighs dramatically, not as overdone as Genesis but the rather “alright, geez” style. He gets up and walks to the storage room to put the toy up.  
  
“Sephiroth isn’t answering my calls! And I’m tired of this place and the smell.” Angeal dusts his hands off looking unimpressed. Honestly, the relationship was new but surprisingly Genesis still showed some jealousy. Maybe in time.  
  
“Go find him then and tell him we’re leaving to get something to eat.”  
  
      --------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally a break, everyday was a much needed break. But who was he to decline any good publicity for Shinra? Exactly, he knew the power he held, more like a puppet. Only went outside Midgar when told to, only smiled when told to. He struggled to put his feelings out there and now he was.  
  
With his new boyfriends and a eager soldier-to-be, he supposed. His stomach growls, he skipped much of a needed breakfast for a press interview. He plops on a barstool the box in front of him. It called to him, the scent smelled _heavenly._  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Ugh, Sephiroth is buying me a new jacket.” He brushes off the fur of his short red jean jacket. Too much animal fur on him and much not needed. Why did he come here? He could of chose another place, maybe. He snaps from his thoughts when he hears a bag and box ruffling. “I swear if Zack forgot to lock up one of these dogs.”  
  
  
_Munch Munch Munch the delicious bacon, oh? A hint of chicken as well. So goo-_  
  
“What the hell Sephiroth, we’ve been  looking for you-well Angeal has.” He flusters.  
  
Munch Munch Munch  
  
“Mmm.” Genesis frowns. Here he is caring for this gorgeous ,silver-haired fool and all he can utter are sinister moans as he eats a snack.  
  
“Holding out on us too, while we did all the hard work.” A man a few words but he was-learning to say the least. Especially with a relationship at that, he offers out his box he held with a silly toon dog on it.  
  
“It’s a decent cracker I guess, not too bad.” Sighing could be heard around the corner along with heavy boots and quick footsteps.  
  
“Honestly Genesis I-are Sephiroth I have been looking for you.” Sephiroth stared at Angeal, dead in his eyes with a straight face laced with crumbs. “Genesis, Sephiroth…aren’t those dog biscuits.”  
  
Sephiroth continues to stare at him hand digging into the box to retrieve another. “Seph, stop eating. Zack bursts into laughter as he continues to watch with eager puppy-like eyes eat.  
  
Genesis looks at the box, looking pass the cartoonish dog. “I thought it was a child’s snack!” He runs off to the bathroom, Angeal takes the box from Sephiroth to Zack. Going to one of the cages where the dogs resided.  
  
“Want some?” The dog wags its tail in happiness.  
  
Angeal watches Genesis return a scowl on his face. “They’re delicious though.”  They look to Sephiroth with shock.  “Seph, no.”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
“Place the documents on the desk, thank you.” The soldier salutes and walks out the office. Sephiroth sighs placing the pen down looking out the window to Midgar.  
  
_“Now you know you can’t eat those Seph.”Angeal squeezes his hand in reassurance, Angeal knew Sephiroth was ,well a little off from a lack of human interaction. He only looked brave and ferocious in the face of enemies and did well where he needed._  
  
The general nods, Genesis pats his back. “Well, it looks like even you make- OUCH! Don’t worry about it, just read the box next time.”  
  
Sephiroth looks around pulling a box out and places it in his lap. “They’re still delicious.”  
  
Munch Munch Munch


End file.
